Another Day in the Life
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: A series of one shots starring the Atlantis cast. Mostly John/Teyla pairings but some one shots won't be pairings at all and simply just star others. No slash, prompts open.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to set up a series of One Shots starring the Stargate : Atlantis cast. Most will be Season 1 slight AUs until I can watch some more of the show. Most will be John/Teyla pairing one shots, with some non Pairing one shots that star others. I am open to prompts and song prompts but no slash or lemons, I just don't write those. I may do implied sex but it depends on the context. If you're interested in reading more, please give me a shout out. Reviews are nice too. All information on the one shot will be at the little summery at the top of the one shot so you can skip one if you don't like premise.

Take a Chance on me!

Start: 10/5/11

Type: Song Fic, one shot, Season 1 AU, slight crack fic.

Prompt Song: Take a Chance on Me by Erasure

Pairing: John and Teyla

Summery: Exposure to a strange liquid on a planet has the major acting very strange. It's annoying Rodney, making Weir giggle and deeply embarrassing Teyla.

~S~G~A~

"I can't take it anymore!" Teyla and Elizabeth were startled from their conversation as Doctor Mckay burst in yelling his protest.

"Can't take what, Rodney..?" Elizabeth asked quietly, trying to keep a straight face despite the fact that the look on Mckay's face wanted to make her laugh; the man's cheeks were flushed red with angry.

"Sheppard!"

"What has he done now?"

"He dancing around on the lab tables like a complete idiot, either signing classic rock songs or blurting out random facts about Teyla for some reason! He's driving us insane, you have to get him out of there!" Rodney dragged a hand through his hair, "He won't stop singing Jute box Hero and Kick start My Heart!" At this, Doctor Weir could help but let out a light giggle while Teyla simply stared in a confused manor.

"Well, Rodney, perhaps Teyla and I should go see the how the major's doing..."

"Ya think! Whatever that stuff was that he stepped in today, it's made him finally lose his marbles!" Rodney grouched as he lead them down the hall to his labs.

"Lose his marbles..?" Teyla asked, rather confused and not getting the the meaning for the saying. Making Doctor Weir smile at her and sigh before replying.

"It's a saying on Earth meaning that someone's gone insane."

"Oh, I see...!"

It hadn't taken long to get to Rodney's lab and the two women were extremely shocked at what they saw.

_"Mental wounds still screaming, driving me insane, I'm going off the rails on a crazy train...!"_

"I'll say! Now get the heck off my table before you break something!"

"Did he just moonwalk...?"

"What is moonwalking...?" John stopped mid dance as soon as he heard Teyla's voice and turned towards her with a big smile beaming on his face. Rodney stared in horror as the major took a running start on the lab table before jumping off, he could careless about Sheppard at this point but was extremely worried about experiments; the major collapsed with practiced ease to his knees and slid to a halt in front of Teyla with arms out towards her.

"Teyla, you're here!"

"Y-yes, major, I am..." The poor woman had no clue at what to say, she was extremely unused to him acting this way. She was in the middle of casting a nervous glance towards Mckay and Weir when John suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbed her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Teyla couldn't help the surprised squeak that escaped her as he spun her around and began to sing.

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try." _Doctors Mckay and Weir stared in slack jawed shock at the major's actions and choice of song.

"...I didn't know he listen to Abba..."

"It would seem that there's a lot we don't know about him, Elizabeth..." The could only stare as Sheppard leaned his head down and pressed his nose to Teyla's.

_"Take a chance me..."_ He whispered the words softy to the shocked woman in his arms before spinning her a bit again.

_"We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together..."_ Teyla blushed slightly as an involuntary response to John moving their bodies together slightly to correspond with the lyrics,_ "Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better_

_'Cos you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's magic_

_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair_

_But I think you know_

_That I can't let go..."_

"We should really stop this before she kills him..."

"I know, Rodney...

"Then why aren't we moving?"

"I'm not sure..."

_"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_

_If you put me to the test, if you let me try."_ John used a half spin on Teyla so that his chest was pressed to her back and his arms were crossed over her front before he put his chin on her shoulder, pressed his nost her ear and whispered, _"Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_'Cos I love you so"_

"How long do you think it will take for it wear off, Rodney..?"

"Ah would say right about now, lassie..."

"Carson!" Both doctors yelped in surprise at the Scotts' sudden arrival.

"Wha'...?"

"When did you get here, Beckett?"

"Ah've been 'ere for ten minutes."

"Oh..." The looked back toward John and Teyla to find him holding her bridal style and smiling while Teyla on the other hand, hadn't said anything through the entire ordeal. Suddenly, John shook his head and blinked, feeling slightly disoriented before looking down at Teyla in his arms in shock. The surprise making him release Teyla, she would have fallen on the floor if she hadn't put her arms around his neck and he catch her at the last second.

"Hey, what's going on here!"

"Major, are you saying don't remember anything for the last hour and a half?" Doctor Weir asked in amazement.

"No, I remember being at the infirmary then nothing. What did I do..?"

"Oh, nothing out the ordinary... Just asked like a complete idiot and nearly destroying everything in my lab!" Rodney added angrily, trying to get over the whole weirdness of the situation.

"Okaaaay... Then what happened here...?" John asked while nodding slightly to Teyla in his arms.

"Oh that... Well... You started to sing to her." Mckay said matter-of-factly and began to snicker slightly at the sight of Sheppard going slightly red with embarrassment.

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, we reserved that for you."

"Mckay! But really, I can't sing for the life of me!"

"Well, you must have sounded okay because Teyla's been speechless the entire time..." At this, John looked down at the woman in his arms and laughed nervously before gently setting her on her feet. As soon as she was down, she span around towards the door and started walking, the deep blush not rushing to her face until she was out of sight.

"You really did it this time, Major..." John cast a side-long glare at the scientist before heading to the door.

"I better go apologize..." He told them right before walking through, though he wasn't expecting what to happen as soon as the door closed. He was taken by surprised as Teyla jumped on him, wrapping arms around his neck and legs around his waist before pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked by her movements, he had come to have feelings for her but never thought that she felt the same way about him. Knowledge of her feelings overtook him and he simply surrendered to her kiss, quite happily.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Greetings everyone! I wrote a new one. The song for this one is kinda sad and I actually started crying while writing this. ^^' If you're feeling down, you may not want to read this.

Title: Shattered Souls and Broken Skin.

Start: 1/23/12

Type: Song Fic, One Shot, 5th season/beyond.

Prompt Song: You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash

Pairing: John/Teyla.

Warnings: Sad, Dark, Attempted Suicide, Slightly OOC John.

Summery: Sheppard's mind finally breaks after not being able to take the reality of Teyla loving another man any more.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms<em>

John smiled in his state of semi-consciousness; absorbing the soft, warm heat of the woman that lies sleeping his arms. He had no recollection of how she got there but he knew who she was and why she was there. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the beautiful dark skinned woman pressed up against his side. A fountain of joy seemed to ripple throughout his body, oh how he loved that strong little woman. Suddenly, John felt something was wrong! The warmth started to quickly fade away and the world around him shattered.

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head and I cried.<em>

John awoke with a strangled cry and sat bolt upright in the dark of his bedroom on Atlantis. The only heat in his bed was from his single body and the cruelty of that hit him like a sock to the face. Memories that the Athosian woman he loved so dearly didn't belong to him and never would. Pain ripped at his heart and the dam of repressed emotions he kept locked up every day while working with her finally broke. His hands came over his face and he released an anguished cry as the tears came unbidden to his eyes then streamed down his cheeks. The heavy sobs racked his body and grew louder in volume the longer they lasted. Sheppard just hoped that no one was walking the halls and could hear him.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

The next morning, John stood leaned up against the railing outside the mess hall and simply surveyed the large gathering for the object of his affection. Despite the fact that the weather was rather overcast, the sun was shining brightly on his little world as his eyes drifted across the room and landed on Teyla. A smile of contentment crossed over his face as he watched her gather food for herself and her child; she had no clue to the level of pure love he held for them both. They brought such light and joy to his life.

Suddenly, dark storm clouds overtook the sun in John's private little world as Kanaan stepped into the mess and walked over to Teyla. John's cheeks flushed with sadness and jealousy, turning his head away as he saw them kiss in greeting. His stomach churned in shame that he couldn't just be simply happy for them. He couldn't take it anymore as he saw the male Athosian sit down with Sheppard's team. Looking away, John pushed off the railing and started to walk away from the mess to his room. It was his team's day off so no one would question if he just spent the day in his room reading.

~sga~

Jennifer listened to Rodney talk everyone's ear off as she pressed up next to them while they ate but her attention was pulled to the balcony where Colonel Sheppard just stood watched Teyla from afar. She noticed a far off and almost dead look enter his eyes as Kanaan entered and kissed Teyla. She watched his step away from the railing and walk away.

"He must be in so much pain…." She whispered softly to no one, she hadn't meant for anyone to hear but they had.

"Who?" Rodney inquiring voice pulled her from her thoughts and made her bow her head awkwardly after looking at everyone except Kanaan who had gone to get himself some food.

"Wha..? Oh, no one…" Jennifer tried to brush it off and gently picked at her food.

"What? Oh no, no, no! You were definitely talking about someone, now who was it?" Sometimes she could really hate her boyfriend but knew would he wouldn't leave her alone until she told them.

"Fine… Colonel Sheppard, I was talking about him…" They all gave her a strange look until Ronon spoke up.

"What? Is he injured?"

"Yes.. But not in the way you think…" Still picking at her food, "I think his heart is broken and he can't seem to put it back together…" They all gave her a surprised look until Rodney blurted out.

"Sheppard? Really! With who?" Jennifer looked around nervously as Kanaan came back but ended up just looking down at her food again, "With Teyla. He looked like his heart was just ripped in two when Teyla and Kanaan kissed a little while ago…" There was a shocked silence shared across the table and Jennifer wondered if it was just her and Ronan that saw the longing in John's eyes when he looked at Teyla. Teyla looked horrified; she hadn't thought what her relationship with Kanaan might do to John. She had never even thought that John may even remotely feel like that towards her and the fact that he might actually have feelings for her made something inside her seem to fall into place. Teyla suddenly felt the urge to go talk to him, to ask him if it was true. She gave her child to Kanaan and stood up, nodding her head slightly to her friends.

"I must go speak with him." She turned and headed for his room, leaving behind a groupof dumbfounded friends.

~sga~

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
>If you will only say the same.<br>But if you leave me and love another,  
>You'll regret it all some day:<em>

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
>And no one else could come between.<br>But now you've left me and love another;  
>You have shattered all of my dreams:<em>

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
>When I awake my poor heart pains.<br>So when you come back and make me happy  
>I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.<em>

John paced slowly in the confines of his room while he held a picture of Teyla and her family. Thoughts flowed through his mind of how special and happy Teyla and Torren made him feel and how he loved them, a longing to keep them happy flooded through him. Though, his mind was quickly engulfed by a memory of how Teyla had admitted to him while under the influence of a truth serum that she loved him and nothing would part them. The truth that something had come between them and she fell for another man was the last straw to his love deprived spirit. He longed for her to come running to him and he would take all the blame for their problem but he knew that would never happen for him. He felt his soul shatter at this realization and in a strange fit of frustrated anger; he slammed the heel of his hand onto the glass above Kanaan's part of the picture. The glass shattered and the sharp pieces sliced through the soft flesh of his palm. His mind devoid of all rational thought, he simply stared down at his blood as it trailed over the picture and frame. His shattered spirit took over as he dropped to his knees and grabbed the largest shard in his injured hand, pain not realized as he brought the clear shattered piece to his good wrist. His shattered spirit wanted to save his broken heart from the pain in the only way it could think of.

~sga~

Teyla raced down the halls as she headed for his room. Her subconscious blaring her own feelings of love for the man; feelings that had been hidden within her for years but never acted upon because she had never believed that he could ever love her back in that way. She skidded to a halt in front of his door; she had been running with a strange sense of urgency like something bad was going to happen if she didn't get there in time. She stopped to catch her breath as she knocked on the door. She became strangely agitated when he did not answer and simply opened his bedroom door. She stepped in but didn't see him and was about to leave when she heard a sob followed a pained sigh coming from behind his bed. She ran over and looked down only to cry out in horror; her dearest friend lie on the ground of his own bedroom, glassy eyed with tears streaming down his cheeks and blood down his wrists.

"Dr. Keller to Colonel Sheppard's room! It's urgent!" She called into her earpiece as she dropped to her knees in front of John. She gently grabbed and applied pressure to his wounded wrist with one hand and pulled his head up to cradle on her lap with the other as she began to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh John… What have you done…?" Tears started to slip from her own eyes as he looked up at her, noticing her for the first. Words suddenly started to slip from John's lips in a hoarse voice;

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>_…_" The words brought an over flow of tears to Teyla's eyes. John's faded from glassy to listless as he finished, Teyla pulled him closer to herself as she heard Jennifer's med team along with Rodney and Ronan rush into the colonel's room but Teyla just couldn't pull her eyes away the motionless man on her lap to look at them.

~~~~~A/N: Well... That was kinda depressing, huh...? What happens to John and Teyla is up to your own imagination or you could request a follow up one shot to this one. Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. ^^ They're not mandatory but they're inspiring! 3


End file.
